tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Orjer City
Orjer was the capital city and center for administration for the Orjeri Union. Before its destruction, it was one of the most populated cities in the world. History Founding Orjer city was founded by the so called "''Sons and Daughters of Turathi" ''following an event known as Blood War. This group joined with other refugees and settled the fertile delta of the River Or. Growth into a Capital City Adopting a new style of dress and architecture, the settlement was a source of stability in the post Turathi Farthrone and expanded into the capital of the local area. Orjer City later became the official seat of the Union as it became the goal of its leadership to set a mind to conquering northern Farthrone. Destruction During the period known as Pelor's Glory, the Primordial Azo attempted to break free from his bonds in the distant land of Maktur, this came to the attention of the Orjeri Union and those within the city attempted to contact this creature hoping to harness its power. The result was the creation of a series of connections to Maktur that were used to scry the monster to communicate, in creating such a connection, Azo tried to force his way through the artefacts used to establish a link but the old wards upon his prison prevented his flame from reaching the other side, though his control over smoke was able to pass through the barrier seeping through and coating the city with choking ash. Eventually those tasked with holding the wards halted the smokes advance but were unable to cause it to recede leaving it suspended over the peninsula where it lay for hundreds of years. Restoration Movements Following the events that led to the dissipation of the Black Cloud, the factions surrounding the Orjeri Peninsula have begun to plan an invasion of the city to claim the lost treasures of the Union. These include the splintered factions of the Lattice, the Krontiz Empire, the city of Eligos and the lost ark ''Zepar. ''Conflict between these groups is inevitable with all seeking to claim their rite over the land that was once the jewel of the Union. The Giftbearer In an unexpected development the exarch known as the Giftbearer and his followers seized the city and surrounding area and began to revitalize the wildlife, removing the adverse effects of the Black Cloud. As of 8DE, the city remains under the control of the exarch and his cult, with the successor states of the Union in the south encroaching on the divine's territory. Structure Heterogeneous Leadership Due to Farthrone's long history of empires and racial expansion, there existed many disenfranchised groups following the fall of the Turathi. This meant that while Orjer was at first lead by tieflings, it was not dominated by them. The city too was not dominated by any one race, with various peoples having different degrees of control over the Union's long reign. Merit of Character The Union perceived itself as a meritocracy where those who held the public's favour were potential leaders in the city and thus the Union. The people could earn renown through their various works, whether it be military, public service or even being absurdly wealthy. As a result fashion and public image became crucial to those with political aspirations. Champions Champions were those people of the city that were seen as being the idle citizen or representing some great virtue of the Union to be exemplified. These heroes that stood out from the majority of people in the city and Union at large possessed a great influence over the city of Orjer capable of rallying support for a cause to push the decisions of the Union one way or the other. Military Warrior Elites Some of the Champions of Orjer were warriors or powerful mages that took on the role of protectors of the city. These individuals were somewhere in between politician, local celebrity and national hero. Conscripts Conscripts were those citizens of the Union that fell below a certain grade of tax level and were thus subjected to being conscripted into military service. One race that found themselves continually forced into this position were the orcs that would later form the Krontiz Empire. Bands Bands were groups of adventurers that joined together for mutual purpose, often being employed by a community as mercenaries, though with far more respect then common swords-for-hire, or even by the state to fight in wars. Society Art Architecture was quite popular in Orjer with emphasis on the symmetry of buildings as well as a combination of civilisation with aspects deemed appealing found in nature. Painters and other artists were also quite successful in Orjer City, with images of far flung places in the union of particular appeal. Engineering Orjer City produced some of the greatest engineers in the world, with entry into the Engineer Guild being one of the highest honors in the Union. It was from Orjer City that the Lattice canal network spread. Alchemy Additionally the study of Alchemy was held in particular esteem by the peoples of Orjer, with arcane magic seen as the domain of the heroes and warriors of the past. Economy Trade with Provinces Treasury ReligionCategory:LocationCategory:FarthroneCategory:Settlement Spirituality The Church of the Three Category:Orjeri Union